When attempting to a provide fully functional imaging system, the thickness of the item or article must be accommodated. Importantly, for a paper thin label to be properly imaged the label must be held down flat upon an imaging window in order to achieve high quality imaging data. For example, high quality imaging data may be useful for providing print quality verification and reporting of items such as 1-dimensional and 2-dimensional data carrying symbols.
Therefore, it would be most desirable to provide a simple and multi-function cover and hinge structure, for use with an imaging apparatus, in order to accommodate items ranging from thin, to thick, to oversized, while both maximizing flatness of imaged surfaces and minimizing glare from ambient lighting sources. Also, while accommodating thick and over-sized items, it would be most desirable if a cover is provided having a sufficient weight, as items that are quite thin and prone to wrinkling may be very readily imaged, with a minimum of glare from ambient lighting sources.
As will be described hereinafter, the present invention is intended to provide one type of solution, in the form of an improved and versatile imaging window cover and slotted hinge assembly. Further, it would be most desirable to provide such an imaging window cover and hinge structure that permits the cover to remain fully attached to the imaging apparatus housing to which is it affixed, while being able to be placed in a range of positions, including a ‘fully covering position’, a ‘lifted parallel covering position’, a ‘partially lifted and partially rotated covering position’, or a ‘rotated and stowed position’.
A number of other notable characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.